Valentines My Ass (Natsu Version)
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: In which Natsu Dragneel hates Valentines Day or anything to do with the word love..even though he's in love. Just wait till he finds out a certain blonde wants to confess to him!


Natsu groaned. That was the 10th couple to make out in front of him today.

Honestly, ...what the hell?

Valentines Day is stupid. No love is stupid in general.

Well I don't know what dating is like but I have been in love.

Actually I am in love right now. I'm too unqualified in love to know what to do though..

That's why seeing other couples kissing and holding hands makes me wanna...barf.

It's quite weird imagining yourself in you're first relationship.

God...all these goddamn Valentines Decorations are interrupting my thoughts.

Wait a minute..I'm thinking?

You see what Valentines Day does! It makes me think!

* * *

Natsu sighed. "Lucy wasn't home this morning, and Happy spent the night at Wendy's to bother Charla."

"I love you!"

"No I love you more!"

"No I love youuu more!"

Natsu mentally groaned. '365 days in the year and they choose one day to do things like this...'

* * *

Natsu opened the guild doors, feeling sudden warmth he smiled.

"Sup Everyone!" Natsu greeted.

Most replied hello and greeted him 'A happy Valentines day'.

"Sure, sure...same to you" Natsu said looking for the familiar faces of his friends.

"Hey Erza, Exhibitionist, Levy, Metal face, Juvia. Anyone seen Luce yet?"

Everyone gave each oher a knowing look while Gajeel just shrugged.

"Lu-chan wanted go you to meet her by the sakura tree." Levy said.

"Ah, sure" Wonder why? I hope nothings wrong with her.

"See you guys later." He said turning towards the door.

" Hey, Natsu take some hot chocolate to go." Mirajaine smiled handing him a foam red and white cup.

Natsu frowned at the little decorations on his cup but accepted it anyway.

"Thank You." He said holding the cup in one hand, adjusting his scarf with the next hand.

* * *

Natsu walked around various Sakura Trees until he spotted blonde.

Lucy waved to him as they both leaned against one of the sakura trees.

"Hey Luce. Whats up?"

Lucy blushed. "The sky, clouds..birds."

Natsu chuckled. "What's wrong with you today? You're acting weird." Natsu joked.

"W-who me?" Lucy said folding her hands behind her back.

Natsu looked at her and frowned. "You're not sick are you?"

He felt her forehead as she squeaked and backed away.

"It's nothing!"

Natsu pouted and analysed Lucy. He didn't buy it..

"Anyway, why'd you call me out here? You wanna tell me about something? Anything except love.."?Natsu shivered remembering all couples he'd seen making out.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something and closed it.

She held onto the small note in her hand.

"I..I like.." Lucy said looking at a slightly blushing Natsu.

" I like...uh, spending time with you. Ha..ha.." Lucy laughed nervously.

"Oh me too, you couodve told me this at the guild weirdo." Natsu smiled.

"I'm not a weirdo!"

"Of course you are."

"But I'm not a weirdo."

"I believe you.." Natsu snickered.

Lucy huffed.

"Come on. Let's head back to the guild."Natsu said drinking his hot chocolate.

"Yeah.." Lucy said as Natsu walked ahead.

Lucy looked at the note in her hand, crumpled it up and sighed.

"Come on Lucy, lets go!" Natsu called.

"Ah, coming Natsu!" Lucy said putting the crumpled note in her pocket.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy entered the guild as many eager faces wondered if Lucy succeeded or not.

"Sooo..." Levy asked looking at Natsu and Lucy expectantly.

Natsu looked confused as Lucy dragged Levy to the bathroom.

"Did you confess?! Are you dating?"

"No.."

"Well why the hell not?" Levy said getring angry.

"He asked if I wanted to tell him anything."

"So?"

"Then he said anything except love...so I couldn't.."

Levy face palmed. "I see, but you STILL should've told him Lu-chan."

"But I.."

"No we're doing this right now!" Levy said dragging Lucy out of the restroom.

"Doin what right now?!" Lucy asked worriedly as hey both walked towards a group of girls.

"You'll see.." Levy mumbled. "Girls!" She yelled as they both walked towards everyone.

Levy angrily explained the situation to Mirajaine, Erza, Juvia, Cana and a few other girls.

"There's only one thing to do.." Erza smirked.

"Of course." Mirajaine smkled slyly.

"Exactly. " Levy smirked as Cana took a sip of her beer.

Erza, Mirajaine and Levy held onto Lucy and dragged her towards the stage.

"W-what are you doing? Levy? Erza? MIRA!" Lucy said feeling emnarassed.

"Just Watch. " Erza said.

Levy grabbed the mic. "Nagsu dragneel!"

Natsu looked up and wondered what the girls were up to.

"Lucy Heartfilia has something to say to you!"

Lucy gulped. "W-what?" Lucy said as the girls pushed her forward.

Natsu wondered what the heck Lucy was thinking, and smiled feeling curious and amused.

Lucy looked at the many faces and suddenly felt nervous.

She took a deep breathe

"I LOVE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL." Lucy shouted as Natsu blushed.

"They lllike each other." Happy snickered.

Everyone at the guild looked frantically at Natsu and Lucy, wondering what would happen next.

Natsu stayed silent and suddenly stood up, leaving the guild.

"Natsu?" Happy asked watching Natsu leave.

Lucy and most of the members stood there in shock.

"Did he just reject her?.." Mirajaine and Levy said angrily.

"Calm down!" Erza said holding them back from going after Natsu.

Lucy was utterly confused and felt...hurt...

The first good guy she found who she truly liked..didn't even bother to reply to her confession...that I might add was in front of the whole guild.

How embarassing...bejng rejected in front of atleast 300 or more persons.

"It's alright you guys.." Lucy said mustering a smile in front her friends.

"Lucy?.." Levy asked worried.

"I'm going home.." Lucy said getting off the stage and heading towards the doors.

She smiled sadly.

The guild watched Lucy walk ojt the door with her head held low.

Gray scoffed. "Flameshit.."

"Damnit I'm gonna kill Natsu." Erza said requipping her Heavens Wheel Armor.

Juvia tried to hold Erza down as Mirajaine put her hand on Erza's shoulder.

"I have a feeling things are going to turn out better. Let's give them time to think and fix things." Mirajaine smiled happily.

Erza reluctantly equipped back to her normal clothes and sighed.

"I hope Lucy's okay." Levy said looking at the door.

* * *

Lucy curled upon her bed.

"That's weird..my tears won't fall.."

Lucy sighed. "I think I'll stay home tomorrow, and the day after that...I'll just go to sleep..."

* * *

10 Minutes Later...

Lucy groaned and trked to get comfortable.

'I can't sleep at all..' Lucy frowned.

"He should've atleast replied to my confession.."

"Quit moping." Natsu said entering her apartment through the window.

Lucy hid under the sheets and blushed.

"Why are you here?!"

Natsu lifted up the sheets. "I never replied to you're confession."

Lucy sat up and looked at Natsu. "I umderstand if you don't like me-"Lucy started to say as Natsu suddenly kissed.

"I know, I know. I like you too...god love is freaking complicated."

Lucy blushed really red. 'My first kiss!'

"But why did you suddenly leave the guild?"

"To get you this." Natsu said holding out his hands.

"Here.." Natsu said giving her a bouquet. "I'm not sure what I'm s'pouse to do in a relationship...because relationships are weird in general." Natsu mumbled.

"We can find out together!" Lucy said hugging him tightly.

Natsu blushed. "You're killing me!"

Lucy laughed as she continued to cuddle and squeeze the protesting Natsu.

"Everyone at the guild is gonna tease us about this.."

"Hey, it could be worse." Natsu smirked, holding Lucy tighter.


End file.
